The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice
The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary With Robbie and Serena's future daughter, Alice Diaz arriving from the future, Jimmy Neutron had to help the Data Squad and Ninja Steel Rangers overpower against the League of Villains, Galvanax and Ripcon from harming anyone on Summer Cove. Plot Abacus Cinch's complaints about Robbie's behalf/Defying against him The episode begins with Abacus Cinch was making complaints about Robbie's behalf, but as for the other teachers from other schools including Professor Neighsay, they defied against her and always approved Robbie's best Karate Teachings. Training at Lord Beerus' Planet/Helping Goku and Vegeta Train Meanwhile, Emerl training on Beerus' planet with Goku and Vegeta, Emerl was training to improve his streight as they all returned to earth with Goku and Vegeta returning to their homes. Robbie's next karate lesson/Jimmy Neutron's greatest technique demonstration The following morning, Robbie begins his next karate lesson as Jimmy Neutron begin his greatest technique demonstration as Terramar, Sandbar, Gallus, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen Estevez block the attacks with middies amounted pads made by Jimmy's robotic dog, Goddard. Emerl has come home/Lord Beerus and Whis are two new mentors of Data Squad Meanwhile at the Command Center, Emerl has come home after his training with Goku and Vegeta. With Robbie and his friends rejoicing for his return, Lord Beerus and Whis became two new mentors of Data Squad on his behalf. Showing Lord Beerus and Whis around the Command Center/Palutena and Pit's support Then, Emerl showed Lord Beerus and Whis around the Cyberspace Command Center ever since the Data Squad Rangers were formed. With that done, they were given support from Palutena and Pit. Detecting a great disturbance on the crash landing site/Alice Diaz has arrived However, the Universal Global Map detected a great disturbance on the crash landing site. As Robbie and his friends took a quick look, it was Alice Diaz who arrived from the future. Explaining to see Robbie and Serena/Meeting the Future Daughter of the very two Then, she explained everything why she came to see Robbie and Serena to begin with. With that answered, Alice told them she was their future daughter who she'd never knew long ago. Carl and Sheen showed Jimmy the Lavender Morpher/The glow as it chose Alice So, Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis had to make their discussions about the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy. Just as Carl and Sheen showed Jimmy the Lavender Data Squad Morpher, it started to glow like it was calling Alice as it's new chosen one. Jimmy and his friends support Robbie and his friends/Worried about the future Later on, Jimmy Neutron and his friends were will to share their support to Robbie and his friends along the way. As Jimmy begins to worry about the future with Alice in the present, Digit and Widget had to show him how Time and Space were willing to collide as one. Lucina and Serena showed Space and Time to Collide/Deeming Jimmy very worthy Then, Lucina and Serena showed Jimmy how their Diamond and Pearl Data Squad Morphers collided Space and Time as one which combines all realms. With Jimmy Neutron amazed for it to be a reality, Lord Beerus, and Whis has deemed him worthy to be Power Ranger material. Bestowing a gift for Jimmy Neutron/The Omega Red Data Squad Ranger is born With that thought, they bestowed him a gift which combines the same power as Robbie and Robin Diaz's Red Ranger Powers were. So, Jimmy Neutron is now the Omega Red Data Squad Ranger and latest of the team. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan/Reuniting the League of Villains once again Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with an evil plan as he reunited the League of Villains, King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, the Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, and Eustace Strych. Resurrecting and Reviving Galvanax and Ripcon/Making a deal with the two foes As King Goobot agrees to follow Eggman on his dark purpose to destroy the Power Rangers along with Jimmy Neutron, he resurrected and revived Galvanax and Ripcon, and made a deal with them. A contact call for help from Summer Cove/Princess Viera arrived from the Lion Galaxy Back on earth, Robbie and his friends received a call from Brody and his friends from Summer Cove who're in need of their help. Then, Princess Viera arrived from the Lion Galaxy just to give them a lift. Zix, Travoltron, and Tee warned their friends/The League of Villains are back Just then, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee warned Jimmy and their friends about King Goobot and the League of Villains returning which gave them all a major shock like crazy. Joining Dr. Eggman and his legion of evil/Beginning their evil plan for the Earth With King Goobot and the League of Villains joining Dr. Eggman's evil legion, they begin making their evil plans to help Galvanax and Ripcon with their revenge and conquer Earth. Meeting with the Ninja Steel Power Rangers/Warning about Galvanax and Ripcon Meanwhile, Robbie and his friends finally meet with the Ninja Steel Rangers as they warned them about their old foes, Galvaxax and Ripcon returning and in league with Eggman. Robbie, Alice, Jimmy, and Brody came up with a plan/A fight to save Summer Cove As they all meet at the Ninja Steel Base, Robbie, Alice, Jimmy, and Brody came up with a plan to put a stop to Galvanax and Ripcon as they try to fight to save Summer Cove. Abacus Cinch's plot to steal Robbie's teaching documents/Neighsay warns her Meanwhile at CHS, Abacus Cinch was planning to steal Robbie's teaching documents in hopes to stop him from teaching the students anymore karate. But then, Professor Neighsay warned her to back off. Caught redhanded by Zix, Travoltron, and Tee/Abacus Cinch got arrested again When Abacus Cinch was about to burn the documents, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee caught her redhanded. Just as Officer Jenny showed up, she got herself arrested again. Beginning the Data Squad and Ninja Steel Team Up/Helping Goku gain back Ultra Instinct Just as Galvanax and Ripcon were attacking the city, the Data Squad and Ninja Steel Rangers begin their Team Up as Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus and Whis watched. When the battle was getting intense, Emerl thought of a way to turn the tables. Then, he used his dark powers to help Goku gain back Ultra Instinct, Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, Aiden, and Viera each entered their Lion Fire Armor Mode to give him a helping hand. Alice Diaz vs. Galvanax and the League of Villains/Jimmy Neutron vs. Ripcon As the battle goes on, Alice begins her battle against Galvanax and the League of Villains. With Brody, Preston, Calvin, and Aiden giving Jimmy a head start, he took down Ripcon as Alice defeated Galvanax. A future father and mother's pride to it's future daughter/It's not over yet With Alice shouts in triumph, Robbie and Serena couldn't be so proud of their own future daughter. But the battle wasn't over yet, Professor Calamitous fired the Magna Beam and made Galvanax and Ripcon bigger. Preparing the Ultimate Megazord Battle once again/Galvanax and Ripcon's downfall Just as there is no time to waste, the Data Squad and Ninja Steel Rangers begin their Ultimate Megazord Battle with Alice and Jimmy revived new Zords. It took some time, but the battle won again. Victory for the Power Rangers/Welcoming Jimmy and Alice to the team As the Power Rangers begin their victory, Robbie and his friends welcomed Jimmy and Alice to the team. And happily, Alice gave a daughterly hug to Robbie and Serena with joy. Rangers Data Squad Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Ninja Steel Rangers Mentor *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Ranger Modes Emerl Allies *Motherboard *The Cybersquad: Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit *Widget *Goku *Vegeta *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Libby Folfax *Zix, Travoltron, and Tee *RedBot *Ransik Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Galvanax *Ripcon *King Goobot *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *The Junkman *Grandma Taters *Baby Eddie *Eustace Strych *Abacus Cinch Civilians *Sandbar *Gallus *Silverstream *Ocellus *Yona *Smolder *Terramar *Sky Beak *Ocean Flow *Dean Novo *Skystar *Professor Seaspray *Grampa Gruff *Dean Rutherford *Ember *Thorax *Pharynx *Professor Nieghsay *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Victor Vincent *Monty Trivia *This episodes marks the debut of Alice Diaz and Jimmy Neutron as the Lavender and Omega Red Data Squad Rangers. Transcript *The Daughter of Robbie and Serena, Her Name is Alice Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5